devilmanfandomcom-20200225-history
Honey Kisaragi (Cutie Honey vs Devilman Lady)
'''Honey Kisaragi '''or '''Cutie Honey '''was an android super-heroine that battles against the forces of Panther Claw after they murdered her father. She serves as one of the two protagonists of the crossover manga Cutie Honey vs Devilman Lady. Appearance Honey was a half-white Japanese girl, as Cutie Honey she had short spiky red hair and sideburns, she had a voluptuous figure and wore a skin tight red and blue jumpsuit with golden gloves. In her civilian guise, Honey has flowing long blonde hair and wears a white and blue dress. Abilities Due to the Airborne Element Fixing Device that her father had built into her, Honey possessed a great deal of strength and abilities such as super speed and strength. Most notably however, is her ability to transform into a vast array of disguises to fit the situation. Personality Honey is a girl described as being completely pure hearted, and almost angelic. She detests Panther Claw for their involvement in the death of her father, but frequently expresses sorrow for her slain enemies. History After hearing the screams of her friend Natsuko Aki, Honey rushes to her room where she finds Natsuko and her girlfriend Scarlet Hamano in shock. Hamano points to the window saying she saw an upside down peeping face. Honey says it was probably her imagination, though in her head she worries it was a agent of Panther Claw. The next morning a new teacher named Jun Fudo is introduced during an assembly. At night the two meet face to face as Jun questions Honey about the strange occurrence of the night before. Suddenly their meeting is interrupted when Natsuko's screams break their conversation. Jun rushes out, transforming into Devilman Lady as Honey stays behind and transforms into Cutie Honey. In Natsuko's room a feline Devil Beast roars at Natsuko and Hamano, but is beaten back by the sudden arrival of Devilman Lady. The cat beast flees and Lady follows, however Jun is suddenly stopped in her tracks by Honey, who attacks assuming her to be a member of Panther Claw. Honey slashes Jun's stomach, badly hurting her. Jun flees into the night, loosing Honey. The next morning Honey walks with Natsuko through the school grounds where she meets one of her suitors, Ichigo Koyama, the schools second best best gymnastic student. As they leave, Koyama is approached by Hamano who mocks her relentlessly. That night, conflicted by a fit of rage, Koyama transforms into the feline Devil Beast from before and attacks a second time, Honey sense the beast but is unable to transform in the presence of Natsuko, who holds Honey out of fear. While Jun defeats and subdues Koyama, Hamano walks in on Honey and Natsuko and mistakes their hug as a romantic one. Angered Hamano molests and strips Honey, tearing her clothing apart. After seeing the two hanging out the next day, Hamano's emotions overtake her thinking her partner unfaithful and she transforms into a squid-like Devilbeast. She then attacks Honey and kidnaps Natsuko from her room. Honey transforms into Cutie Honey and chases the tentacled Hamano, at the same time, the school is suddenly attacked by Unicorn Panther and her Panther foot soldiers. Honey finds herself quickly overpowered by Hamano, but is rescued by Devilman Lady who begins fighting the Devil Beast. Allowing Honey to battle Unicorn Panther and her men. Unicorn proves a skilled opponent however and she has Honey on her knees. She is involuntarily rescued however, by the sudden appearance of Hamano who comes crashing through the woods in a frenzy as Lady tails behind. Her enemy distracted Honey regains her strength and fights her, stabbing her sword through Unicorn Panther's head and killing her, at the same time Jun kills Hamano. Their mutual enemies defeated the two decided to team up and do battle against any evil that could potentially come their way. Category:Cyborgs Category:Characters Category:Manga charecters Category:Devilman Lady vs Cutie Honey Characters Category:Devilman Lady vs Cutie Honey